


September

by AnaGuedes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGuedes/pseuds/AnaGuedes
Summary: inspired by taylor swift's cover of "september" by earth wind & fire.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 12





	September

**Author's Note:**

> hi!
> 
> i just love draco x astoria and hope to make them justice.

On the 28th day of September, Astoria Greengrass still felt like a child who missed the train to school. She graduated Hogwarts months ago, and her mind would often tell her she is trouble for not being in the castle that time of year. For her own sake, she wandered around the Diagon Alley to see if anything had changed it the passing months.

With Daphne by her heels, checking in as if she was an eleven-year-old on her first day of school, Astoria looked at the stores finally at their highest point, prior the battle. A smile appeared on her face seeing a little child coming from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour with the autumn air around them. The sound of Weasley's shop was heard, making her remember Hogwarts with fondness. 

Astoria stopped at Twilfitt and Tattings so Daphne could see some new dresses and robes for occasions. Her sister was dreaming of Theo Nott's courtship, often rambling about the events she would have to dress up to. Astoria didn't care for none of it, but was happy seeing her dear sister - and often best friend - not cornering herself any more. Waiting for Daphne's try-outs (many in green and silver, still posing like a true Slytherin), Astoria saw the blond head entering the store with an older woman grabbing his elbow tightly, afraid of him going away. It was obvious who they were - and how they were still able to come to this shop in particular. 

"May I help you", said the elderly woman who owned the shop. Her tired eyes probably didn't recognize who it was - or never refuse any galleons. Astoria tried to focus her attention to Daphne's purchases, but her ears were captivated by the whispers coming from the new visitors. She heard something about selling old dresses and tuxedos from relatives. When Daphne went out, trying out the sixth dress, she spoke loudly to the other guests, "Hello, Draco! Hello, Mrs. Malfoy! How have you been? Tori, does this look better than the third?"

Astoria chuckled with her sister's inability to think about something other than herself. She said something polite to send her sister back at the fitting room. "I'm sorry about her. Daphne is, well, her." Astoria swore she saw a smile curve into Draco's lips. It was so rare during their time in Hogwarts, and she could only assume it was even rarer after the battle.

Being two years younger than Daphne, had its perks at Hogwarts. A Slytherin, Astoria never felt alone in their common room, getting tips from her sister from previous tasks and always tagging along with the study sessions Daphne's group of friends did. Astoria was friendly towards almost everyone except for Miss Pansy Parkinson and her full mode on being jealous over everyone and anything that she claimed to be hers. Everything changed on her fifth year and Death Eaters take over the school. Although she was from one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, Astoria hardly believed in any of the saying about pure-bloods, hating every social gathering with the rich to see more and more prejudice coming from their mouths - especially knowing most of them were followers of Voldemort. 

Her fifth year was difficult, to say the least. Horrible lessons, torture as a normal punishment, and she could see some colleagues terrified, having constantly nightmares. Her safe space was Daphne, who made herself as a shield to protect Astoria. Wandering some sleepless night, she saw Draco looking at those windows views from the Black Lake. His hair in a mess, his face in a pale state, fright coming from his eyes. She sat close to him, hearing his breath, keeping him company. That was the only time they were alone.

After the battle, she read about the Malfoy's trials - and from other Death Eaters. Lucius Malfoy would be in house arrest for the next decade or so, with Narcissa being able to come and go as long it was by day. Draco, in the other hand, as able to finish his school year while doing some community work in Hogsmeade. He graduated one year before her, and it was the first time seeing him ever since. 

Her fifth year was difficult, to say the least. Horrible lessons, torture as a normal punishment, and she could see some colleagues terrified, having constantly nightmares. Her safe space was Daphne, who made herself as a shield to protect Astoria. Wandering some sleepless night, she saw Draco looking at those windows views from the Black Lake. His hair in a mess, his face in a pale state, fright coming from his eyes. She sat close to him, hearing his breath, keeping him company. That was the only time they were alone.

After the battle, she read about the Malfoy's trials - and from other Death Eaters. Lucius Malfoy would be in house arrest for the next decade or so, with Narcissa being able to come and go as long it was by day. Draco, in the other hand, as able to finish his school year while doing some community work in Hogsmeade. He graduated one year before her, and it was the first time seeing him ever since. 

Daphne showed her a few more dresses - buying four in total. Before leaving the store, Astoria gazed into Draco's eyes, who stare at her while his mother made some deal with the owner. She could feel electricity between. "I'll be right back," she said to Daphne who told her she would be waiting by the Ice Cream Parlour Shop. Astoria believed she was walking in slow motion towards him. He did the same move.

"Looking good, little Greengrass," he said to her, reminding of the school nickname. She rolled her eyes at the comment. "I thought you would be at home these days," she told him, crossing her arms around her chest. "Mother wanted to get rid of aunt Bellatrix's clothes. I convinced her a walk would be good to her." Astoria saw Mrs. Malfoy at the end of the shop, seemingly with a small smile in her lips. 

"It's nice of you," she said, "I should go. Daphne's waiting for more shopping. She believes Nott will propose - even if they are not dating yet." Draco giggled. It seemed like the older Greengrass. She would ferociously protect Astoria, but without her sister, Daphne could be very shallow and think about how protect her pretentious life. "I've been studying, you know. The Ministry didn't take all of our money and being heir takes time," he told her out of the blue. Astoria didn't know how to respond. They were never the type to even talk about school, now he is open up to her. "Ministry could have you in, you know. It would be nice to work along with them," she said, feeling stuck, wanting to leave but something pulling her.

"Father won't let me do anything, afraid it will deteriorate my health," Astoria said. They heard Mrs. Malfoy tapping on her son's shoulder. Astoria opened the door to the duo to pass to soon met her sister, patiently waiting for her with an ice cream in hands and too close to Theo Nott - who appeared with some Gringrotts bags. She sighed of being third wheeling. "Before you go, should we get a coffee sometime?," Draco asked. Astoria wondered why he would ask such thing. She was one of the many Slytherin who had a crush on him growing up - it faded after her fourteen birthday, and she had a brief relationship with a Ravenclaw. She lost her words, and just nodded a "yes" with her head. "I'll send you an owl".

It wasn't surprising Daphne teasing her about boys. Since after the war ended, Astoria had her flirt known in Hogwarts grounds - either to hide the stress or to never commit. Daphne, on the other hand, had always a relationship. Her first was with another Slytherin, when she was on the fourth year, and he was on the sixth. It lasted until his graduation day, before the hell started. During her seventh year, Daphne started a fling with another member of the green-and-silver house. According to her, she had always felt attraction towards Nott, but only now, as an adult, she was able to understand she had fallen - and maybe he had too along the way.

Astoria was happy to see her sister happy. Walking by the Diagon Alley with Daphne and Nott wasn't so boring in the end. Although she remained silent most of the time, Astoria could feel how much Daphne felt closer to Nott as the minutes went by. They held hands for while, both teasing with guarded smiles and kissing cheeks. Circling around the place was familiar to them, and allowing themselves to be cosy was pleasurable - even if their families weren't.

By the end of the afternoon, Astoria went home with Daphne (who finally got a kiss from Nott's lips and who would meet him the next day to start courtship in front of the parents). In her room, an owl was pecking by the window. After opened and felt the autumn wind, Astoria got surprised by the invitation in the owl's paw. She wasn't expecting Draco would communicate with her so soon. Astoria would wait a few more days, at least, to try and write a letter to Golden-Boy of Slytherin. It was late when she realized that a smile was on her mouth. 

She sat by her desk, carefully opening the letter. His calligraphy was beautiful, a form of art itself. His saying of " _it was the most pleasure moment of the day meeting you_ " made her heart skip a beat. Draco was bringing all his charm to invite her to a dinner by the Malfoy's at night. She was wondering for a few moments before responding to him a "yes", trying her best to not sound cheesy or her teenage self, who would try her best to be acknowledged by him.

**xXx**

As she knocked the imposing door, Astoria was certain it was a mistake seeing Narcissa and Lucius after years. She should have followed Daphne's advice, and invite Draco over their house instead. As she believed it would be better run, an elf opened the door, leading her to a dinner room, lit solely by the fireplace. 

The room was in faded grey, with furniture in black. The table was large, enough for twenty people, while the chairs were in leather. As a child, she remembered being there in some occasions, often parties full of adults when she cornered herself by the window. It wasn't long before Draco showed up, dressed in a black blazer and casual trousers, with his hair slicked back. His grey eyes were piercing, being able to bring shivers down her spine. Astoria felt overdressed for whatever it was happening between them. Her dark green dress (she would never show up alone in the Malfoy manor in no green) was knee-length, with a sleeve covering her arms and open in the back, in a fabric that accentuated her curves. Her brown hair was in soft waves, framing her delicate face. Astoria felt his gasp from the distance.

They walked towards each other like in the afternoon, like something was pulling them together. His smirk made her heart skip another beat. Both didn't know how to react, if a hug or a shake of hand was more appropriate. It was obvious Draco didn't think it all through. Locking eyes, it was the only way of their communication for brief seconds, till an elf appeared saying the food would be ready in a matter of minutes. He offered a chair, being a true gentleman, as tales told by her mother when she was an infant. 

"Will your parents join us?," Astoria asked, putting a napkin over her dress. "They usually dine at his chambers. Father is not very pleased with the idea of family dinners any more," Draco said pouring wine for both of them. "So, why this invitation?," she said putting her arms on the table. "Well, I promised coffee, but why not a dinner?," he said doing the same as Astoria. 

She felt her cheek getting blushed. "Are you trying to flirt with me, Malfoy?," Astoria said biting the interior of her lips, "Why?". Before he could answer, the elves served them food. They ate in almost completely silence, except for teasing under the table. Their feet felt dragged to feel the touch. Their eyes peaking at each other, sometimes looking at the same time. An anticipation eating their limbs.

"You might be one of the few people that actually saw what I went through during the battle, my inner struggle and all", Draco said before the dessert was served by the elves. By now, Astoria was trying to understand how she repressed some feelings for Malfoy over the years. In her defence, she swore she loved her only boyfriend and having no commitment was a way to concentrate on Hogwarts. "After the war, I debated within myself about every decision I made, and I know most of them were to protect Mother, but often I think if I had done the same if I had people who truly liked me. Pansy, Crabble, Goyle, they liked the status not who I was back then. "That night, when you saw me looking over the Black Lake, your silence made me feel better, almost instantly, and I never knew why. These past few months I did see other women, tried to easy my mind on numerous at things. But, I wondered what would be if I had you, one of the kindest souls to ever cross paths with me", he held her hand.

"Malfoy,..." she tried to speak, but elves brought the dessert. They ate in silence again. This time, Astoria's heart was beating fast, her mind playing scenarios in her head. Perhaps, a feeling never went away, just submersed into other - more important - things. She couldn't taste any flavour of the dessert in front of her. Her eyes flickering, trying to make sense of everything that was said to her. Astoria didn't even notice when Draco got up and came closer to her, offering his hand. "Let me show you the garden," he said softly, almost like a whisper. They held hands through the entire path before seeing the garden filled with golden leaves. The moon was high above them, in the crescent form, and stars were visible in the softest way. 

Astoria could feel his body warm against hers. She dared to let go of his hand to wrap around his waist line and pull him even closer, resting her head in his chest. Draco had one hand in his pocket and the other around her shoulders, stroking. "What are we doing?," she asked him. The fear was penetrable through her skin, especially when involved someone else. Astoria looked at him, to feel his piercing grey eyes against hers, at a tentative to restore some faith long gone in herself about a possibly of having him in her arms. (Her teenage self would possibly say something snarky about how close they were in this autumn night).

The inches between them were closing. No words were needed, as the gap ended with their lips coming together. It was slow, taking their time to appreciate the moment. Astoria hands moved up to his neck and hair, while his hands hugged her by the waist. For the first time during the night, Astoria's didn't doubt her presence at the Malfoy Manor. When they gazed at each other again, a sensation of desire was around, culminating in another kiss, more passionate and deeper. They lost track of time for how long they were this close, but the garden became just a distant scenery. 

Pulling apart to get some air, Astoria and Draco still held the other. Soon, they were walking back to the manor. This time, they climbed the staircase and found themselves lying in front of the fireplace in Draco's bedroom. It was temptation not be in bed, to feel their body's pressed against the other - even if it didn't end up in a fantasy often dreamt by Draco. Their silence was their own language, fondling their skins. Draco pressed kisses on her bare collarbone often, getting forbidden moans from her lips. It was a new territory, both unsure if anything was okay. Astoria's mind buzzed with thoughts of what was happening between them in short notice (she hadn't planned kissing and doing more with Draco when got the invitation of dinner).

It felt urgent their bodies to connect. Draco and Astoria didn't know who ended up in bed first, with all the clothes on the floor. The cold silky sheets were nothing against their warm bodies dancing in sync, teasing what would come. In an attempt to gasp for air, both intertwined between their legs, looking for places to explore by their hands. Astoria could feel the Dark Mark, but it was nothing compared to the scars her nails were doing to his back. It was a divine how Draco knew her favourite spots, how to make her want to scream his name. The fire was almost done burning, with the moonlight being the only resource of light by the time they reached at their climax. 

Astoria rested her head in his naked chest, while Draco drawn with his finger in her arms. Both listening to the other's breathing - making sure the other wasn't an illusion. "You didn't answer me," Astoria said to him, kissing his neck right after, "What are we doing? And don't you dare say anything I want". Draco grinned. Running his hand through her brown hair, he didn't know how to reply. He had to think for a second. "Honestly, I don't know. I just feel that this is right." She felt the same. It was reassuring, comforting, being between Draco's arms. "We can take it the way you want to, although I am certain your father won't like to know what we just did", he kissed her mouth when she tried to say anything. "You know I won't be for the long road, right?", she whispered, "I can't promise you forever, as much as I would love to." 

"I don't care, Astoria. Whatever we become, lovers, friends with benefits, something else - just, please, not strangers." Draco hold her tighter in his arms, kissing her cheeks and forehead. Her entire life she was told how forever would be impossible, holding her grudges over the tiniest things she would never be able to overcome. "As said during dinner, you are the only one I can feel something."

She was scared with those words. "All of this because of one night I sat by your side in silence? Why not say it sooner during your seventh year?", Astoria asked sitting up, covering her chest with the sheets. "I was grieving, fighting inner demons, as the Daily Prophet said" Draco told her pulling her to sit in hip as he sat to see her face. "It was something I realized over the months, Greengrass. Something I had to feel like losing before I could actually have."

"You rehearsed this, haven't you? If I didn't respond to your owl, you would have sent ten more until getting an answer, no?," she said grabbing his face, delicately. His eyes were still piercing, making her body shrive. His smile was wide, teasing her own control. "You are maniac, Malfoy." Their lips crashed once more, with their hands playing in their naked bodies. This time around, it felt even more organic as they danced between sheets - that were on the floor like the clothes. It was becoming clear the bedroom would be their sanctuary. 

Together, Astoria and Draco never reached the decision of what they were that night - or the next two days. They only cared about the other, eating by the fireplace, messing the sheets, bathing together - not caring about clothes or robes. They felt the other's touch, taste and smell like a novelty, securing for every step to be taken together, as one.

As the cold wind of September ended, and October brought the golden leaves to their romance, they decided it didn't matter how long would they have as a couple - or even if they would survive the rules made up by their parents -, as long they could be together, facing every obstacle together. Draco and Astoria believed, after that 28th night of September turned into morning, that they were each other's rescue, salvation of something still to be seen. Every minute together, would be worthy of their own love.

**Author's Note:**

> be safe!


End file.
